Tu confusión, mi engaño
by gemininosagaZuster
Summary: [Yaoi]Death Mask y Aphrodite tienen conflictos debido a la falta de comunicación desencadenando malentendidos. Fic ganador del Segundo Lugar en los premios yaoi HdY 2006 en Románticos Saint Seiya


¡Saludos!

Este es mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya sin colaboraciones de mi hermana gemininokanon, espero sea de su agrado, comentarios bienvenidos XD

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada yo solo los utilizo para desarrollar algo de mi divagante imaginación.

El fanfic es yaoi, no contiene lemon.

Espero sea de su agrado.

**Saga Zuster -gemininosaga-**

-'--'--'--'--'--'-

**"Tu confusión, mi engaño" **

Salió del templo de cáncer molesto, por lo general solía cuidarse de no mojarse durante la lluvia sin embargo estaba demasiado ofuscado para tomar en consideración la tormenta que caía esa noche… caminó sin dirección alguna por el santuario, iba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para notar que la tormenta se incrementaba…

_«¿cómo es posible que pudiera hacerme eso? Solo he estado perdiendo mi tiempo, y pensar que estuve a punto de decirle que lo amo" » _

Pensaba el joven pisciano mientras deambulaba por el santuario…

Mientras se alejaba del santuario la temperatura ambiental cada vez bajaba más, y ya comenzaba a sentir los embates del clima en su cuerpo, pero cuando salió de su ensimismamiento notó que no sabía dónde se encontraba, había caminado mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo…

A lo lejos vio una cascada junto a la que había algunas pequeñas cuevas, corrió rápidamente para resguardarse de la lluvia y del frío lo más que pudiera lograrlo…

Se sentó sobre una roca repasando nuevamente lo que sus ojos habían visto en cáncer… Death Mask y Mime besándose y acariciándose hicieron que el estómago se le revolviera y la sangre le hirviera… su mirada estaba fija en la salida de la cueva, contemplaba la lluvia y podía apreciar el sonido de la misma caer, secó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, estaba sintiéndose completamente ridículo…

---Flashback---

Esa tarde Aphrodite entraba al templo de cáncer, esta vez iba decidido a decirle por fin a Death Mask lo que este tanto quería oír, iba todavía indeciso de lo que diría con exactitud pero sabía que la espontaneidad era parte de él…

_« Espero que esté en su templo, después de la discusión de anteayer no lo he visto, ojala no siga molesto conmigo »_

Pensaba mientras cruzaba el umbral para entrar por fin al templo de cáncer, caminó dentro del templo buscando con la mirada a Death Mask, no quería llamarlo aún, prefería sorprenderlo…

De pronto se detuvo al centro del templo aún sin encontrar lo que anhelaba ver, escuchó en el fondo del templo un poco de ruido, ruido que no podía identificar por lo que decidió averiguar de qué se trataba, caminó sigilosamente en dirección de donde surgía ese extraño sonido, llegando a la habitación del peliazul y lentamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con una imagen que difícilmente podría borrar de su mente, Death Mask, aquel a quien había intentado conquistar por tanto tiempo se encontraba acariciando y besando a Mime… ¡a Mime! aquel asgardiano que había logrado herir los sentimientos de un conquistador nato como Milo.

Sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir y las lágrimas pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos celestes, apretó su puño derecho intentando contener la rabia que esa escena le hacía sentir, terminó de abrir la puerta sin tener cuidado de que esta no provocara algún ruido por lo que Death Mask y Mime pudieron percibir la profunda decepción y rabia de Aphrodite…

-Aphrodite yo…- atinó a balbucear Death Mask al ver los profundos ojos del pisciano anegados de lágrimas.

Aphrodite no podía soportarlo más, cerró de golpe esa puerta y salió completamente dolido del templo de cáncer, sin considerar que estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta en ese momento…

---Fin del Flashback---

Comenzaba a sentirse cansado y tenía mucho frío, se abrazó a sí mismo frotando con sus manos sus brazos para infundirse calor, sin embargo, su cansancio era tal que decidió recostarse sobre un poco de pasto que había dentro de la cueva y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido…

En el templo de cáncer Death Mask discutía con Mime por lo sucedido, le había costado trabajo confesar algún sentimiento y eso había sido con Aphrodite, el pisciano había sido el primero al que se había atrevido a hablar de sentimientos y, aunque se sintió molesto de que Aphrodite se sintiera confundido de la repentina expresividad del peliazul, sabía que lo había traicionado, lo peor es que sabía que se había traicionado a sí mismo y tenía que hablar con aquel que siempre lo había acogido tiernamente pese a sus instintos asesinos…

-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer Death Mask?- preguntó harto un semidesnudo Mime recostado sobre la cama del cangrejo mientras miraba a Death Mask que observaba a través de la ventana como esperando que Aphrodite volviese

-No volverá, acéptalo Mascarita, esta vez lo hiciste llorar, pero tú me dijiste que él ya no te importaba así que… ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?- concluyó mientras se levantaba de la cama para tomar su camisa y comenzar a vestirse lentamente, como esperando que Death Mask se resignara y volviera a besarle…

- El maldito problema Mime es que yo amo a Aphrodite, sé que he hecho mal pero debo ir a buscarlo- explicó mientras tomaba una pesada chamarra y comenzaba a salir de la habitación…

- Si te largas a buscar a ese maldito llorón cuando regreses ya no estaré aquí- sentenció el asgardiano furioso

- Bien, hasta nunca entonces- se despidió Death Mask mientras salía a toda velocidad de su templo para buscar a Aphrodite, bajó las escaleras, había podido vislumbrar hacia qué dirección había corrido su pisciano, al pasar por el templo de tauro su guardián detuvo al apurado Death Mask quien molesto preguntó el porqué de la intromisión de Aldebarán

-No sé dónde esté Aphrodite, pero no creo adecuado que salgas en medio de una tormenta así a buscarle- explicó Aldebarán apaciblemente

-Aldebarán he hecho algo verdaderamente estúpido y Aphrodite salió mal de mi templo, no quiero que algo malo le suceda, por favor quítate del medio- pidió Death Mask convencido

- Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí- Aldebarán se hizo a un lado y así Death Mask pudo salir finalmente de tauro para continuar en su búsqueda por Aphrodite…

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta adentrarse al bosque que había a un costado del santuario, podía sentir el frío calar sus huesos y cada minuto que pasaba con ese crudo frío peor se sentía con respecto al estado de su ángel…

Se encontraba desesperado y el hecho de que la lluvia arreciara poco a poco lo ponía aún más tenso por lo que recurrió a su cosmoenergía para llamar a Aphrodite o al menos localizarlo, elevó al máximo su cosmo mientras recorría aquel lugar hasta hallar la débil energía de su pisciano, corrió lo más que le permitían sus fuerzas para encontrarlo dentro de una cueva tendido en el suelo, mojado, inconsciente, helado… le abrazó fuertemente para comenzar a transmitirle su calor, no podía permitirse perderlo…

En medio de su inconsciencia Aphrodite podía sentir la energía de alguien llamándolo, pidiéndole que no se fuera, transmitiendo un calor hasta entonces desconocido por el pisciano…

_« ¿qué energía está llamándome? No la había sentido antes… es cálida pero puedo percibir una fuerte angustia en ella…»_

Pasadas un par de horas Aphrodite comenzó a reaccionar encontrándose entre los brazos de Death Mask quien aún continuaba tratando de calentarlo y hacerlo reaccionar…

-¿Death Mask?- preguntó el pisciano confundido, su expresión denotaba la sorpresa de encontrar que la energía cálida y angustiada era la de Death Mask, sus ojos se encontraban tan abiertos por la sorpresa y sus mejillas comenzaban a arrebolarse, ante la expresión de su ángel, Death Mask acarició en un roce una mejilla de Aphrodite provocando que éste se sonrojase aún más ante la caricia, el peliceleste colocó su mano sobre la del peliazul pero al notar dónde se encontraban regresaron a su mente aquellas imágenes que difícilmente podría borrar…

Se levantó pesadamente y volvió a sentir como su corazón se despedazaba lentamente…

-Perdóname Aphrodite… yo estaba molesto por lo de anteayer y no razoné el porqué de tu confusión, te amo, nunca le había dicho a nadie algo relacionado con mis sentimientos, solo a ti- explicó Death Mask ante el cambio de actitud de su pisciano

-¿Y Mime?- preguntó en tono dolido

-Te juro que no siento nada por él, se molestó cuando salí a buscarte, no estaba pensando Aphrodite solo actuando- reiteró el peliazul mientras lentamente se acercaba a su ángel peliceleste quien le miraba expectante de lo que pudiera ocurrir…

Acarició el pálido rostro del pisciano como si temiera lastimarle mientras Aphrodite mantenía su mirada fija en la del peliazul, sabía en su interior que Death Mask no mentía pero lo que había visto horas antes en cáncer le había dolido en demasía, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras que Death Mask acababa de decirle hasta que…

-Te amo Aphrodite- susurró el peliazul al oído del pisciano logrando estremecerlo y volverlo a la realidad…

-No puedo confiar Death Mask, lo que ví esta tarde me demostró entre tantas cosas que tu y yo no somos compatibles, si mañana te enojaras de nuevo sería lo mismo y no estoy dispuesto a ver escenas parecidas otra vez- sentenció Aphrodite conteniendo su dolor y coraje

-No sucederá de nuevo Aphrodite, es verdad, no comprendía el por qué de tu confesión anteayer, cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti, nunca confesé sentimientos a nadie y tu reacción, esa visible confusión en tu rostro me dolieron, pensé que no sentías lo mismo que yo y que dudabas de mi credibilidad- explicó para convencer al pisciano

-Lo siento, no puedo, Death Mask, dame tiempo- pidió Aphrodite mirando fijamente a los ojos del peliazul

-Te amo Aphrodite, es verdad que no volverá a pasar esto, necesitas confiar en mí- reiteró el peliazul

-Yo también te amo Death Mask, pero necesito tiempo y que también tú confíes en mí- respondió el peliceleste mientras emitía una fingida sonrisa para tranquilizar a Death Mask y sentarse ambos a platicar en lo que la lluvia cedía…

Habían estado conversando tan concentrados en la plática y el estar uno junto al otro que no se percataron cuando la lluvia cesó dando pasó a una noche semi nublada de luna creciente…

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo Death Mask notando el tiempo transcurrido y ayudando a un todavía débil pisciano a ponerse en pie mientras decía: –creo que ni siquiera notamos cuando dejó de llover-

-Si, creo que ya es hora de volver al santuario- respondió el peliceleste mientras caminaba junto a Death Mask con rumbo al templo de cáncer.

**FIN**


End file.
